This Song for You
by J.W.Fathom
Summary: Link has been thrust into a new world with only a bit of training and his newly received faerie by him. His life may have been set out for him and he struggles to leave the path he is forced upon to find the path he wishes for himself. But they may be one in the same. Everything is as Ocarina of Time, but with my ideas stitching his life together & my own character. Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know a grand portion of readers hate these things, but this one is kind of important. Once you read this chapter I hope you see how it's a fairytale, a bedtime story, but the other chapters won't relapse to this man and his son, it will remain the telling of the story. It's my take of Ocarina of Time, one of my favorites, but it won't be too much like the game. Of course there are the temples and the kidnapping and such, but this is more exciting, gruesome, heartfelt and challenging. Or so I think. Anyway, drop a review if you feel the need. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part One

"Daddy! Will you tell me a story?"

A smile graced a man's wrinkled face as he looked at his young son. His little boy was getting so big; he didn't need help getting around for bed anymore, but he still enjoyed story time. Getting dressed by himself and no longer needing a helping hand to pull the covers up was a big step for both of them. The nightgown of a young child was replaced by whatever he wanted to wear that night. Yes, the stages of growth of the child had been difficult for the man.

"Of course," the man replied. "What would you like to hear?"

The young boy watched his father sit in the chair across from his bed, getting comfortable for the long night ahead of them. Nighttime was easily his favorite; he could see his dad for as long as he could stay awake. He looked at the chair, remembering being cradled and falling asleep in his father's arms while he listened to a bedtime story, and smiled.

"The one about the boy, the traveling boy," the child replied with a shy smile. He knew the story by heart, but he loved it so. The smile from his father was all he needed to know; it was a shared favorite. He had dreamed about the adventures from the story many nights, always waking with a frown; he never finished the dreams.

The man looked about the room with a thoughtful gaze. The décor was quite interesting; it seemed the artistic trait had indeed gone down the line once more. Hand-painted artwork tiled the wall while little doodle cut outs stuck to bare spots, hanging by a little tacks. Every picture came from a story whether made up or passed down. He could still remember the day his little boy had asked for his help with taking the baby things from his room.

"_I'm not a little boy anymore, Dad,"_ he had said with a half-chastising look.

"Alright, I think I can do that. Let's see…how does it start again?" he asked, watching his son smooth out the wrinkles on his blanket and tug on a loose string.

"You start by rubbing your lenses with your shirt, then them on if they are clean, then you sit down in the chair some more-"

"Am I that predictable?" His question was answered with a smile, which he returned.

As the young boy nodded the older man chuckled, wiping his lenses with his shirt absently. Once his glasses were once again secured he reached up and diminished the light. The small nightlight by the bed was just enough to see, but dark enough to fall asleep as the story was told. The light was perhaps the only thing keeping his little boy from growing up too fast; he would dread the night his son would convince him the light was no longer needed. Stories before bed was a nightly ritual, and there was no way it would ever change. That is what the boy had told his father, but of course, all little boys eventually grow up.

"Across the land, through dark woodlands and over mountains…after weaving through remains of cities of old, and beyond a hidden, forgotten wall in a sacred room lay a scroll," the man said softly, allowing the words to drift to his son's ears as he pulled the blankets to his chin. "If one could travel across the desert and plains, succeed in surviving the dangers of the woods, safely journey the icy peaks and successfully locate the markings of an old kingdom, perhaps the wall could be discovered, but the scroll would remain unseen. Why? For safety or secrets? For suspense or rumor?

"The answer is many things. Not one reason is enough, yet strong as steel," the boys eyes fluttered as he imagined the dark, scary woods and the climb up a treacherous mountain. His eyelids rested as he listened to the story.

"You're curious of what the scroll holds, are you not?" The man asked the room, knowing his little boy was nodding slightly, as he always did at that part. "I see you are picturing the roll of parchment now, hidden in a dark room on a shelf, perhaps surrounded by many more, holding other secrets and mysteries that may forever remain undiscovered.

"There is one who could tell. Possibly others, if sought after, would tell of that place you're envisioning, but only if they wished to be asked. But I will tell you. I will tell you if you're sure you can live with this story. It is full of love, loss, deceit, and anger. It is a moment that will forever stain your soul and scar your heart. There will be a time for tears, laughter, and disappointment, but most of all you will feel the impact of how real the world once was. This is no ordinary tale, my son, this is the journey of a brave soul who fought for you."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up next week, but I will not be posting every week, only every two or three weeks. And most likely on Weds or Saturdays. I won't have an iron fist on my schedule, I'm only human. Thanks for reading! Oh, and the chapters here on out are longer than this beginning, no worries. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This has been updated early so the readers have a taste. Like I said earlier, only every few weeks will a new chapter be up...unless I happen to feel a little generous. You can never tell. Remember, mostly Wednesdays or Saturdays. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Part Two

Many familiar faces passed. There were milkmaids, service girls, and children of the court, stable boys, and even a few men of the council. It was not odd to see them all in the same place; it was a friendly atmosphere after all. But all their faces were the same. Where honest pride had graced their features mere hours earlier, fear had invaded and trampled all hope. The happy twinkling in their eyes became shining tears as they jumped in fear.

Night had fallen as always; people succumbed to sleep while guards stood watch. Husbands held their wives and children cuddled their blankets. Fires crackled and chainmail itched those who stood on lookouts. Stars could not shine on such a night; the clouds refused the extra light and darkened the sights.

Then the bell sounded. Without hesitation men ran from all directions to aid fellow soldiers while others disregarded their sleep and armor for their swords and duties. Screams, crashes, clashes and yells rang out through the courtyard. No one noticed the woman, for she was in the shadows, as she made her way out of the chaos. Footsteps sounded all around her as she crept low along the shrubbery, hiding from the sight of all the men-invaders-running toward the castle for victory. A scream of terror choked her; the need to release the surprise suppressed by the safety of remaining quiet. They were not men, but beings. Skeletal frames wielded swords and shields, fighting the guards ruthlessly. Her mind flashed to the courtyard, all the screams, all the invaders had been dark and withered. They attacked the unarmed without thought, grabbing and choking their victims.

Her bare feet slid in the gravel and mud before the cool stream water washed it all away. Only a few steps under the bridge, giving her a moment wretch into the stream and catch her breath, and she was ducking into shadows once more. With her heart beating like a drum her ears hardly noticed the other screams ahead of her; the town was also under attack. She spared a second for a prayer before she hugged the bundle tighter to her chest and continued. Her husband could not be with them; his duty was to the king. Another pause as she closed her eyes. With a calming breath she dismissed her fears, searched for her path she had been instructed to take, and took off again.

The glow of fire spread across as the animals sounded with the townspeople's fearful screams. She imagined the smell to be chaos; smoky, sour chaos. She shook her head as if to clear it. She couldn't think of others at that time. She refused to think of her husband, the king's champion, fighting to save someone other than his own family. She refused to allow tears to fall for those she knew and grew to love in the castle. The thought of the regular town folk she visited on errands being in danger or worse was too much to bear.

Without looking back she grabbed hold of a horse, climbed up onto the saddle and rode out onto the unsteady drawbridge into the night. The fresh air was welcomed into her lungs as she sped through the slight breeze. It was clean and crisp, not full of death and destruction, or of something magical and wrong. It was unnatural and frowned upon to practice Stolen Magic. A touch of something pure touched the woman and she opened her eyes. Rain fell lightly on the woman and her horse, but she did not care. A faint cry broke into her thoughts over the sound of hooves. She looked down to her precious child and comforted him. A tiny mouth gave a small yawn before she steered the horse toward the entrance of a sacred abandoned domain.

The night was silent save for the faint thunder from the storm over the castle. If there had been any beings awake, they chose to only watch the horse speed across the plain as its rider looked up to the rain, as if praying. If there had been any beings awake, they were watching closely, with curious eyes, for the area near the Bridge Pass had few visits and it was no secret something was happening. It was in the air, the rain, the earth, the soul. Any who wished to feel, would shudder at the ripple. It was a moment that time held its breath. It happened, there had been a pause. It was terrifying and exciting, but no one could claim they felt it, the admission would mean many things, many unpredictable things.

Evidence of a rising sun met shining eyes. Tears mixed with rain rolled down the woman's face as her body slid from the horse's side. Her timid footsteps entered a darkened area before soft hums calmed the young mother. The light creaking sounds melted into the melody of the trees. Whispers escaped her lips while her legs moved her across the bridge. Trees moved without wind, bending slightly as if to watch the cloaked woman. A dim light met her eyes just as her feet met soft, welcoming grass. She gasped as more lights joined, creating a path for her, bouncing slightly as if excited of her presence.

Somewhere a trickle of a brook could be heard, but she had no time to explore. She had heard the bedtime stories, hummed the songs, and dreamed of the enchanted life beyond Bridge Pass. She never believed one day she would see the truth for herself. A twinge of dread laced around her heart; if this much was true, the _lights_ and the existence, then there was little doubt the other parts of the legends were only for fun. The dancing lights moved her along through an earthen corridor. Slowly more lights descended and before long, all around her was lit up to present an open, grassy area with a giant tree standing strong. In amazement the woman slowly fell to her knees, careful of her baby, and stared around the limbs of the legendary Deku Tree.

A whisper reached her ears and she spoke to it, not hearing her voice, but trusting herself the woods would understand her. She knew she was asking the forest to take her son, to save him. She explained Hyrule was attacked and she fled for her only child's safety. More tears fell as she spilled her heart out to the wood, telling of her shame for the lack of faith in her husband and the knights. Her delicate fingers lightly caressed her baby's sleeping face, hoping she would see her son grow, as she continued to ask for help.

The Great Deku took pity, for Kokiri Forest held true and faithful to Hyrule for many ages; history bound alliances. He listened to her story, the fears of the wood coming to life. A growing darkness had finally fallen upon the land, a feeling the Great Deku had weighing on his massive limbs. He too had sensed the change in the land and knew the natural balance was realigning itself. Finally the Deku agreed to the woman's request, causing her to burst into fresh tears. Though he would accept responsibility for the child, there were consequences for such bargaining. She would remain in the forest for the rest of her life as a tree; there was no place for her within the woods as a mother. With a tear-streaked face and raw eyes she accepted, clutching her sleeping son, torn between grateful and dismal. Upon orders, she stood once more and followed the stream of lights to walk along the creek. It was a calming place, she thought to herself, a wonderful place for her son to grow. Allowing the lights to swarm her, she hummed to her son, praying and thanking, until a figure broke from the mist and led her away.

Her eyes met bright green ones as she knelt down. A small child looked oddly at her and peered at the bundle in her arms. A tiny light hovered above the child's shoulder before her eyes widened and nodded. Green bounced and swayed slightly as she gave a reassuring smile and leaned over to take the baby, carefully, into her small arms. No words were exchanged between the two as the lights twirled around the woman, lightly pushing her to the side.

The last sight of her human life was a group of green-clad children looking at her softly as the faeries smiled into her face. A serene light erupted and in her place stood a tree with peculiar bark; it stood out from the surrounding trees, a clear sign of alienation, but welcomed nonetheless. In seconds the baby was being peered at from all angles as soft whispers floated through the air. It was difficult to remember the last time a human had last entered Kokiri Forest, and certainly no adult ever wandered the woods, let alone a baby being left to Kokiri care.

"What shall we call it?"

All eyes fell onto the sleeping baby as they all mulled over the question. A Kokiri name would not be appropriate, but what name was fitting? The forest was quiet, as if pondering the question as well. More and more lights crowded the children, captivated at the sight of such a tiny thing.

"This child is the first to connect our world with another," the first girl said, walking to ease the baby's restlessness. Her green eyes bore onto the small face as she faintly smiled. "Link," she whispered to no one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda, I only thank the creators while I adore the games. A tiny step for Link in this chapter; a slow start for good reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Three

It was once believed children who ran away found sanctuary beyond elders' sight. That is, if they had not been plucked from the crowd and forced into a life of slavery or thievery, they would be safe. It was the only explanation. But where would they go? Who took them, and what happened within the sanctuary that was hidden so well? Somehow, somewhere, someone came up with an answer. It was believed any child who became lost found their way into a cluster of trees. They would not cry out for never were they frightened; a calming sense befell their innocent souls and, if they wished, would be embraced by the woods and given a home.

No one knows what occurs past the bridge leading to the forest Kokiri. Some believe the children are imprisoned, captured for slavery, eaten by the unknown fiends residing in the darkness, or simply living their lives as people of the wood. The most well-known theory, which no one can remember from where the idea came, is the children simply live in the forest freely, guarded by the Great Deku, and remain innocent until the day they die. When that is, no one may never know.

In fact, there is no way to know about Kokiri folk, so how can a baby grow up in a seemingly non-aging environment? Many speculations but only one truth; you see, Link grew up in the forest under the Deku Tree's protection and learned to live as a Kokiri.

As the baby grew, drinking from roots rather than milk, learning many different faces were not his mother's or father's, and running before crawling, he was welcomed into a world unlike the one he was to know. The green-clad children were sad to know their Link would one day wish to leave once he was beyond their size. As a whole, the kids loved their addition and shared their love to help with the curious boy.

One girl, Saria, took pride in the boy from the very first time holding him. As he grew so did the spot in her heart he had captured. She had great pride in the boy through the stages of his life, noticing a piece of the forest was imbedded in the sweet child's soul. Though he was growing, his features held onto the child-like presence. His hair grew to be a beautiful blond color, but to her surprise, the hair before his ears held a green tint, as if pollen had fallen to stain the golden strands. Her fingers would often play with his discolored locks as she smiled at how wonderful her life had become. A distant memory tugged at her; she knew of a time where babies were cared for, but it was not by children.

For years Link ran around the woods and spoke with the Great Deku Tree, never questioning his heritage. He knew there was something about time; it had been the first lesson from the Great Deku he sat through. Though he always wondered why he could sense a difference, he refused to acknowledge any importance. He did not know his age, for there were no birthdays and he realized from an early stage in his life that everyone looked as they always did. It was not odd that his small body climbed into his tree house to sleep when he pleased; the sense of night and day was mute, the trees held the sun at bay and the fairies brought what light was needed.

Though he felt at home within the woods, he felt the most comfort in his home within the branches of his own tree. Where sleeping in Saria's tree seemed to allow dreams to taunt him, when he finally got his own, his dreams seemed less intimidating; it was as if the soft wood captured the terror before the images tormented him. He never understood what his dreams meant or where the images had come from, but every time he laid his head down to sleep he would dream of fires and moving colors.

He was sure there were faces, none of which he could remember and he knew his heart was pounding, beating like a drum in his sleep, yet he couldn't understand why. He wanted to run, to hide, to avoid the chaos and the mute screams in the air. The beat of his heart blended into his dream, causing sounds to erupt while the fire made his body sweat. He felt like running; was he running away or was he searching? He never knew, but he did always see the same figure before him, but never a face. He tried in his sleepy might to reach the figure, if only to see a face, but even if his heartbeat met his fast footfalls, he could never succeed.

"Link," a voice sounded.

He flew up from his bed in surprise. Had he finally seen a face? Or was he thinking he failed and woke in frustration? As always, his heart began to slowly drum in his body as he yawned; his dream made him tired, yet he would be well rested once on his feet. His eyes looked to a familiar set of bright, kind, green orbs. A smile was shared before Saria placed his green cap upon his head and motioned for him to follow her.

Shrugging off his dream he pulled his boots onto his feet and climbed down the ladder after her. Link had always looked up to Saria and knew everyone else did as well, even if they didn't admit it. Having her as his guide was reassuring to him; if he messed up no one would tease him - he was a type of favorite. All the others had helped him grow into the child he was, but Saria was the most reassuring in his life. For everyone else she was like a boss, or a leader, even though her brother played the role more often. As he followed her through their homeland he thought of her kindness.

It had been Saria who comforted him when he didn't understand why the others were accompanied by faeries and he was not. She had softly taken his hand and led him to the base of the Great Deku. They sat there under the enormous branches as she explained the faeries were earned, for they were gifts from the Great Tree. Slowly she stroked his hair as his tears dried, sniffing away his sadness. As if on cue, hundreds of faeries flew around him and played with the boy on the secluded lawn.

It had been Saria who sat with him as he confessed he knew he was different. As he spoke she whittled at a twig, nodding to him in understanding. He remembered, at a time, he had to look up at everyone but had finally reached their level. He told her little things made no sense to him, yet he was okay with not knowing, for he knew a time would come. She smiled warmly and told him he had always been a smart child and that his dreams would tell him something of importance.

Little did Link know the Great Deku Tree had heard everything. At a time the tree had informed the blond boy that Saria and Mido had been the first to be blessed, therefore it was their duties to do what was needed for the woods to remain serene and healthy; to keep peace among the inhabitants.

"Link,"

"Yes, Saria?" Link responded kindly, catching up to the green haired girl on the path.

"You have been given a task. It will be difficult at first, but I believe in you," she said with a reassuring smile.

Instantly his face fell serious as he nodded to answer; a task meant a challenge, a challenge was a test, and tests were given out from the entity of the woods. Only then did he realize a new fence had been built. Inside the arena stood Mido; which the thought of the first boy alone was enough to worry Link. Occasionally he thought Mido did not like him and would fall to his nerves when the other boy was around. Looking about the new fence his eyes widened at the sight of not one, but two wooden swords.

Saria gave a small pat on his shoulder before whispering good luck and leaving him. Slowly his feet moved toward the leader and stopped just out of reach. Why would he be with Mido alone with two wooden swords inside a circled fence? He trusted Saria would not leave him for danger, but his nerves began to poke at him and his mind slowly filled with doubt.

Mido didn't like what he had been told to do, and the look he was receiving made him feel even more horrible. He had watched the blond child before him grow from his infant stage to the talented boy he had become. No, it was unclear of where Link had come from or to what place he was to travel, but either way, it was difficult to walk into a goodbye. The Great Deku had tasked him to teach basics, and there was no reason to question the entity who had saved him and given him a home. His life had changed the moment he stepped into the wood hand in hand with his sister long ago, and it changed once again when he saw Saria cradling a baby.

"Here," Mido said, tossing a sword across to Link. "There are a few things I want to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Legend of Zelda, but continue to play the games and enjoy the stories. Sorry for the long wait. I'll add another chapter in a few days to make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Four

Kokiri Forest held many sounds within the trees. There were distant calls of birds, rustling of leaves high above the inhabitants' heads, the brook babbled sweetly, and of course, the sounds of children playing. But there was something new, new to the children, but welcomed in all curiousness. Link was found yelling often, and the noises of his new sword upon contact with other objects had become a normal ordeal. Occasionally the other kids would watch the two boys, and they had to admit, the young boy they raised was proving to be quite talented.

First the two boys would swing the swords around in what Link thought a manner he would move a stick in the brook to make the mud rise and float away. He was taught how to hold a shield shortly after learning how to hold a sword, but still the little boy was to practice. Mido was a strict tutor; he made Link work hard and said his injuries were necessary. Many times Link was woken by Saria, who would give him a meal and ease his wounds with herbs and roots as he ate, listening as Link told of the experience. She then walked him to the arena and bid farewell, always with a promise to see him soon.

He proceeded to train and learn, beginning to feel the movements of the sword and the shield as if a part of him. It was thrilling to swing, spin, jab, and connect with his targets; Mido had been pleased with the progress and upped the challenge. No longer was Link facing a wooden post, but three different targets, one which moved, and Mido himself. Hardly would Link walk to his tree house with bruises over his body; he was faster and smarter, and everyone could tell. There was something different with the boy. He had changed in some way, though he looked like the young orphan they all raised together.

Occasionally Mido would accompany Link into the darker, thicker parts of the woods and seek out a new challenge. It was a bit of a shock to the young boy as he jumped away from a chomping mouth of a plant before being bitten; he had never seen such a fiend. Of course he had thrown Deku Seeds at bugs and caught fish with his hands, but to cut down such a threat with a clean swipe was something to remember.

There was a different light in his eyes, no longer was a bug something to pester, but a possible ingredient for a remedy; Saria often visited with cures for his ailments and he had been watching her work. Usually he would visit Saria and tell of the lessons, but occasionally he would venture off, wanting to be alone. He would sit on the floor in the center of his tree house and relish in stories the others had made up, making up new endings or changing the stories drastically. Occasionally he would draw his thoughts, or even write them. Mido may have taught him to handle a sword, but Saria had long taught him to wield a brush.

His dreams became unknown stories to him, for he saw more and more in different light. His favorite was watching a figure in the way of the grand bright orb, swinging a sword with motions as smooth as if a dance. The sword gleamed as it sliced the orange sky before dropping to another beautiful motion. Again, no face, but there was something distinct; there was something that made him believe it was a different being than that of the fiery dream figure. He had painted the scenes inside the tree house walls and looked over them often. There was a blazing fire with a dark figure in the flames, and a poised dancer in a full, bright circle. There were other drawings as well; he had been an artist from his younger stages and could still see the markings from his childish mind. He often drew a series of angles atop one another, though he could never remember the origin of the sketch.

"Link," Saria softly spoke. There was a small hand slightly shaking his shoulder. "You will go see the Great Deku Tree today, Link."

His short, pointed ears heard the girl leave before he opened his eyes. Sitting up to stretch he wondered why he was summoned. He took the handful of berries Saria had left for him and chewed on them as he walked around his small room. With every circle he readied himself; first one boot, then the other, a grab for his sword then his shield. He thought of how Mido had told him to carry them at all times, to grow accustomed to the extra weight and maneuvering. Link had never asked why there was so much being given him- orders, lessons, equipment, he only obeyed and learned.

The journey past the waterfall was a normal walk; the stream flowed, the tree houses stood, the lights danced, and the others went about their business. He chuckled at the Know-It-All brothers; they were arguing again. He brushed his hands through a few plants before pulling his sword and swinging it around, swiping the foliage to the ground. Such actions were a part of his walks anymore-he liked the way the sword made him feel as he turned swiftly, as if he was the dancer from his dream. Slowly he stood upright and sheathed his sword. He resumed his walk toward the Great Tree, slightly whistling a tune Saria had taught him.

His fingers rubbed the flute dangling from his belt as he thought of the notes to play _Saria's Song_. The instrument had been a gift from the girl. It was a gift he vowed to cherish forever, for she had made it herself from a branch from her tree. Again he whistled the notes, remembering the times they played their flutes together.

_"Can you whistle, Link?" Saria asked, looking at the child. She giggled at his attempts. "Here, like this. Two fingers, lightly press down here," she said, maneuvering his fingers, "and blow." She whistled again for him and he responded with his own, though quiet and forced. _

_ "I did it!"_

_ "Yes you did! A little more practice and you will be able to be quite loud, Link. Would you like to learn something else?"_

_ "Yes, please," he replied eagerly._

_ "Do you remember the song I would play for you?" At his nod she continued. "Well, I have a surprise. Here," she said, reaching from behind her and meeting his reach for a thin, smooth stick. "I made this for you, Link, from a twig from my tree."_

_ "Oh! Thank you, Saria!" he said excitedly, looking over the flute with wide eyes._

_ "Let's play, shall we?" _

_ Saria pulled her own flute from her side belt and showed him how to hold it and where to place his fingers. Slowly they played note for note, Saria playing it and Link watching before copying her. She nodded her encouragement and played at his speed, showing him how to move his fingers quickly to change the sound. They played for some time, Link refusing to quit until he could do it. Together they sat in the meadow and played _Saria's Song_ until the young boy's eyes fluttered with sleep._

"Such a lovely song Saria thought of, is it not, Link?"

Startled at the sudden voice, Link jumped back before realizing he was standing mere feet away from the Great Tree. He took a calming breath and walked to stand directly in front of the Deku. All at once his nerves attacked him. Why had he been summoned? Was he in trouble?

"Do not worry yourself, Link. You are not in trouble. I ask you before me in need."

"What can I do?" Link asked instantly. He wasn't sure if he was questioning himself or agreeing to any terms the entity would wish of him. He looked about the giant tree and wondered if the faeries were not doing their jobs properly; the bark seemed lighter in color than normal. He stepped back and heard a crunch. Looking down under his raised foot he saw a cracked leaf. With wide eyes he looked up to the tree once more. Yes, he caught sight of a few more withered-looking leaves as they twirled to the forest floor. He could not remember a time he had seen a leaf at his feet.

"I have fallen ill, Link. Within me is a terror attacking, searching for a most precious treasure. I ask you to venture in and find the source, and destroy it if at all possible."

It was shocking really, for a great being in need of a small child's help. How long had the Great Deku been sick? As long as Mido had been meeting with him and testing him? It didn't matter he told himself, the Deku had requested him personally, it was his responsibility now. At Link's nod and determined face the tree began speaking again.

"Here, young boy, you may need help. To guide you, is Navi," the Deku said.

A small light descended from the tall branches and swarmed the boy in delight. He gasped lightly as memories rushed to his mind. _In time, Link, you will receive the Great Deku's gift._ Saria had been right. A moment to suppress his excitement and immediately Link took towards the Deku's large roots and knew he would find an entrance there. With his very own, well-earned faerie following, he began towards the gaping holes. Before he stepped into the dark opening, he tucked away the thrill; he couldn't wait to tell Saria he had been gifted with a Kokiri guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I still don't own Legend of Zelda, but I will forever love the stories. Nothing too special here, just Link's first encounter with a "boss." Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Five

No matter where one may be or where they will go, time will surround them. It is one of the few things that mean everything and nothing, bountiful and scarce. Some believe it is a state of mind while others decide to bow down to it. Time is what makes the sun set and the moon rise; it helps the plants bloom and people grow.

Kokiri Forest, though, does not feel time; the children do not age, the plants remain in bloom, and their sun is the Great Deku Tree. None of the kids had left the protection of the Great Tree, they felt no need. But for Link, it became time. The boy could have lived in Kokiri Forest as the others, but it was not his fate. Link's life needed to continue outside the woods and as proof, the Deku knew to request his help.

And there he was, Link, with his green tunic and cap, leather boots, and a wooden sword with matching shield, creeping into the growing darkness of the Great Deku. Creaks and whines echoed off the wooden walls from the black belly. Navi floated side to side, giving as much light as she could for her charge. She would not admit during their first adventure together that she was scared, but she did resume to shake slightly as she brightened Link's path.

Together Navi and Link crawled, climbed and jumped through tunnels, fighting off cobwebs and Deku Scrubs as they found different treasures. Navi's light caused floors to gleam and soon Link's pouch was filled with rupees. After collecting Deku Seeds, Link used his slingshot throughout the belly of the tree. Small critters were no longer an issue, however, walking blindly into a giant spider's lair proved to be a challenge.

It was instantaneous – the feeling of the room was dark and held a sense of forbidding. A thunderous rumble echoed off the walls again and again. Link ran in fear; the wall was crumbling behind him. A cloud of dust swam through the air as small rocks bounced and landed in a pile blocking his escape. He heard a pitter patter of movement and pulled his sword to his side, holding his shield before him as Mido had taught him. Of course, with all the evidence he had seen, it was not surprising to see spiders rushing towards him. Quickly he evaded and defended himself, avoiding being trapped and jumping onto the fiends to get around them. It was not long before he realized they had a mother. With offspring distracting Link from defending himself, Navi soon was fending off the giant as it crawled around the ceiling of the chamber.

"Watch out!"

Link ran as hard as he could; he knew the spider was after his life. Just as he was at a safe distance the floor quaked with a thunderous crash. Dust flew up into the air, enshrouding the arachnid. His heart pounded in his ears. He was grateful he had slain the last of the little ones, they were quite tough, but he had a bigger matter to attend. His tiny, calloused hands gripped his sword as his other waved at the dust. His breath caught in his throat as his mouth became dry; the air was thick and suffocating, though he doubted the spider was having any difficulties. A familiar light streamed towards him before speeding away and bouncing in the distance.

Quickly he sheathed his sword and placed a Deku Seed in the strap of the slingshot. He hardly noticed he was calm and his movements smooth as his hands picked a seed and held steady for his shot. A slow breath escaped his mouth before releasing his grip. Upon contact a horrible scream emitted followed by a small rumble.

"Quick!"

Link raced towards the creature, pulled his sword, and repeatedly slashed at the enormous eye. With every swing he thought of how the fiend had caused the Great Deku to fall ill. He had enjoyed the few talks with the Great Tree, but now he may never hear another story. All around him his faerie buzzed; Navi kept new offspring at bay as the boy repeatedly yelled, forcing his sword deeper into the now-bleeding eyeball of the giant arachnid. One final exhausted blow and the creature ceased. Navi yelled out to the boy, telling him to turn. With a swift motion Link turned and smashed the smaller arachnid with his shield before stomping on it, bursting through its casing and killing it.

Navi circled her charge as he sank to his knees. Blood-splattered and joyous of his victory he started to smile. His body was slowing and his nerves began to jump, causing him to shake slightly, finally able to react to the adrenaline rush. Just as he wondered where he could find sustenance and make it back out, Navi called his attention with a hand out for him to touch. His fingertips felt her hands on him before he looked to her closed eyes. She raised her head up and light began to engulf them.

As soon as Link's feet touched the grass outside the Great Tree, he and his faerie broke out into a dance, twirling and jumping in victory. He had succeeded. Not only was he gifted with his own guardian, but he had accomplished the task given and saved the Great Deku Tree. The dance was cut short however, when a swarm of lights circled around him in a musical blur. In an instant he was energized, no longer soar or swollen from his journey, and the blood was fading away. As the faeries left him he smiled and looked up to the Great Deku. He felt Navi settle onto his cap, giving attention to her master.

"You have done well, Link. I thank you. The guardians of this forest have healed your wounds and replenished your energy. It is a way of thanks for helping me. Here, take this," the Deku said, allowing the fairies to present a green and golden stone to the boy. "This is the Kokiri Emerald, one of the three Spiritual Stones. All three combined hold the power of the Tri Force." At those tired words a group of faeries floated in unison to show the symbol of stacked angles. Link looked from the stone to the lights and frowned. "I grow weary, young Link, though you have succeeded to rid of the evil within me, the damage has taken a toll and I must rest. You must go forth, Link, and leave these woods to discover the other two Spiritual Stones. Find Hyrule. From there, your destiny will unfold."

Before Link could say a word a swarm of faeries pushed him away out of the Deku's cove and into the small inhabited clearing of the forest. He took another look at the stone before running towards his tree house; if he was leaving his home he would be prepared. Under his bed he found his bag and placed the stone inside, followed by a few bottles and his blanket. Navi circled his open room as he packed and hovered at his shoulder when he stood. He looked about the tree, over the paintings and the small bed. A sharp pain hit when he thought of leaving the comfort of his home, but as if his tree felt his doubt, he was soothed. A final nod later he was climbing down the ladder. When he landed back on the ground he was surrounded by his fellow Kokiri inhabitants. Each kid placed a fruit or small bundle in another bag before handing it over.

"We hope to see you again," Mido said with the others nodding in agreement.

Link only nodded, unable to say farewell to the only family he had. He had been searching the crowd of faces for Saria but failed. Finally he turned around and headed for the bridge. It was strange to think he had lived years under the Kokiri canopy and never touched the bridge. His bright blue eyes glistened in sadness; he couldn't believe Saria was not seeing him off. As he stepped into the lightened area he stopped. It was this spot, between his world and the one waiting for him, where the trees began to part ways. It was like a taste of another place at the entrance to his home. Already he could sense a change in the woods. There were no lights floating around, the soft hum seemed faint, and the presence of the Deku was difficult to feel.

"Link! Wait!"

The boy jerked around and caught sight of familiar green eyes before being tackled into a hug. He could not contain his joy of seeing his motherly friend before leaving. For a moment he wanted to request her company, but he knew she would refuse. He had heard the others speaking of their fates if they left the forest; they believed their souls would ache for the woods and in turn they would become a tree.

"Here, this is for you," she said kindly, grabbing his hand. He watched her place an instrument in his palm. "It's a Faerie Ocarina. Play beautiful music with it, Link. At any moment you need me, play my song. Do you remember it?"

Link took the ocarina and played the notes for her, earning a smile from her young face. She joined him and soon he was remembering the first day she taught him how to play. As his fingers moved his spirit lifted and by the end of _Saria's Song_, he felt reassured. When he opened his eyes she was smiling with shiny eyes. Her faerie swarmed Link's for a second and the girl looked at the new guardian with a smile and nod, silently requesting to take special care. She took Link's hand and closed their hands as a fist before closing the distance between their chests, just over their hearts. She stepped back slightly and with delicate fingers, lightly fell her fingertips over his face, as if memorizing it. Another nod and she was gracefully running into the forest. The young boy looked after her until she was gone.

With a final sigh he turned to see Navi bouncing over the bridge. Behind him was his home, friends, and the only way of life he had ever known. Somewhere deep inside him he knew he needed to leave and discover something else. With every step he took across the rickety bridge he counted how many blessings he had received and how many more would help him during his journey. With a determined stride and only a faerie to help him he set out to see the world for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: A day early and feeling a bit generous...maybe another chapter will be up this weekend. Here are Link's first steps out of Kokiri. Enjoy!**

Part Six

Seeing an enormous bright light for the first time was quite an experience. Hearing other noises other than the usual natural melody of Kokiri Forest proved to be overwhelming. The usual mystic, sweet aroma was replaced by a breezy, crisp smell; the first steps into the actual world were not as terrifying as Link originally thought. It was a beautiful day to be sent away from his only known home, and with a slight pang in his heart, he continued stepping into the vast plain.

As it was her job, Navi flew ahead and circled the small boy and told him of any oncoming dangers. She taught him how to evade simple day fiends that were too big for him to battle and taught him that many treasures could be found in the most simple of places; Hyrule, it seemed, was full of rupees and handy things. Link walked in the sunlight as he listened, favoring the feel of the different kind of warmth while his eyes remained busy scouring the landscape.

Before he knew it, his shadow was tall on the soft grass beside him; night was falling and it was time to seek shelter. Navi led him to a group of trees and told him to bundle up, the plains could be chilly next to a spring-fed creek at night, and that she would keep watch for him to sleep. He was exhausted and before the sun had disappeared the young boy fell asleep to a majestic and curious melody hidden in the night. Navi pulled the blanket closer to her charge and sat on a leaf overlooking the plains. It was her first night away, but she could feel the dull pulse of the Great Deku Tree as if she was in the forest instead of outside her home. She heard light mumbles below her and knew her small child was dreaming of his newfound knowledge. With a small smile she continued to watch the dark fields and waited for the sun to rise once more.

Link woke at a sharp, but pleasant sound. He looked above him and saw a bird was peering at him curiously in the morning light, as if it had never seen a child before. The beady eyes and pointed beak seemed to threated him, and the talons grasping the branch were quite intimidating. He was about to call for Navi when the bird squawked in surprise and fell limp. Startled, Link jumped up and peered closer to the feathered being, finally noticing a small figure was at its neck.

His wide eyes met Navi's. A look, possibly shame, perhaps embarrassment, crossed her face before she floated slowly to the boy, unsure if he would turn from her. To her surprise he crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head with a semi-angry look upon his face.

Navi fiddled with her hands and shrugged slightly before saying, "Traveling has brought a hunger upon me, one I have never felt before. Perhaps being away from the Great Deku has changed me." She looked up slightly, eyeing him curiously before asking, "Do you fear me, Link?" She watched him scratch his head and she idly wondered where he had gotten that nervous tic.

It had occurred over the night as Link slept; she had been fine, but as the sun started to rise she changed. The bird was like an enchantment; as if it was calling to her, taunting her. As soon as she saw the shock on Link's face her appetite was crushed and she was ashamed of the odd behavior. Had other faeries acted such as this?

"No, Navi, I do not fear you," he responded lightly before smiling. "Traveling, being away from the forest, it is all new."

Navi only nodded as he turned and walked to the creek bed. She flew to his shoulder and watched his reflection through the flowing tides. He was a small thing, though he was slightly taller than the other children, but his age was something of a mystery. Would leaving the endless Time of Kokiri Forest right the change he was going through? She could remember the first whispered breath from the infant's mouth once in the woods…she had felt the ripple all that time ago.

"Are you ready? We should carry on," he said after washing his face, bringing his companion out of her thoughts.

Once again the two went on their way to find Hyrule. Together they discussed the stone, curious as to what the other two would look like or where they would find them. She confessed she had never seen the stone before or heard of them. After walking over a hill Link spotted a long stone wall, stopping mid-sentence in wonder. Had they found Hyrule? His eyes gazed over the plains, turning him on the spot until he completed the circle, and somehow he knew; there was something tugging at him, pushing him to the wall. He took off again at a quicker pace, excited for unknown reasons. His heart thumped in his chest, matching the steps of his feet as he sprinted toward the wall.

The sun was setting quickly, faster than before it seemed. At the sound of a bell the drawbridge started lifting. The clink of chains echoed across the field, taunting the little boy. He had never run so far in such an open space; it was thrilling to have the room, but it was devastating at that moment. Only a few yards separated the boy from the bridge as Navi coaxed him. Little booted feet jumped from the small stone platform as tiny hands reached for the plank. A second later a weak yell was covered by the loud chains working to close the bridge.

Though he reached the wall and grabbed the tip of the giant plank, it was too steep for his tiny body to crawl over. His hands ached and his fingers went numb. A loud splash sounded followed by desperate coughs. Navi swarmed the boy's head to help him see the bank, as the sun was gone, having been pushed away by the moon. Link grabbed and pulled as he kicked in his attempts to get out of the moat. Navi's light disappeared just as he looked at his hands and tunic. He knew he was filthy and worried if he would be permitted to cross the next morning. He looked to the sky in a huff and gasped.

Above him, rising higher and higher, was what reminded him of a giant faerie; a bright ball of light. His mind wondered to a single word that he didn't realize he had heard: moon. Navi had mentioned it, but he hadn't paid any attention in his fight against sleep. He had never seen such beauty in his life, yet the orb felt familiar and welcoming, as if glad to see him. Around the light sparkled other lights, as if tiny faeries were swarming the sky. It was peaceful and calming; perhaps his first assumptions of leaving Kokiri were out of pure fear of change. There was nothing-

"Hey!"

Hearing Navi's voice sprang him into a defensive stance. He pulled his sword and watched his guardian's light, knowing she was following something he couldn't see. A slight tremble and a clawing noise by his feet distracted him. Reaching from the ground were white hands, digging fervently to uncover the body to which they belonged.

"Hey!" Navie's voice sounded again, quite close.

Link swiveled his head to look and was confronted by a sickly form of bones. Bits of flesh hung and slid down the skeletal frame as it moved. Without thinking Link raised his sword and brought it down under the ribs. Only a pause before the skeleton began reaching for him once more. He swung again, this time at the head, and heard a horrible crack. The threat was a pile of bones, but his sword was nearly broken in two.

"Look out!" Navi yelled behind him.

Tossing his damaged sword aside he grabbed his shield for protection and turned just as the dirty bone claws grabbed for him. He pushed his enemy away, but he could feel the pressure on his wooden shield and knew it would only aid him momentarily. Navi grabbed hold of a bone and pulled but the skeleton was distracted for only a second. Link glanced around and saw more surrounding him.

He couldn't believe he was going to die so soon after leaving the forest. He pushed and dodged his way around, inching closer to the openings before being blocked in again. A swiftly moving skeleton made its way closer to him and just as he was about to push it away, he caught sight of eyes. The strange eyes flicked to the floating faerie before meeting his curious gaze again.

"Navi, hide!"

Upon orders she hid under his cap, causing the night to darken around her charge. Link heard a whisper before feeling a warm hand grasp his and pull him through the darkness. Movements stretched in the dim moonlight; an aid of clouds had blanketed the only light provided. Link looked from the sky to keep his feet steady in the darkness. No longer could he feel the presence of the bone fiends, but his hand remained clasped in a strangers. His heavy breathing and pounding heart mixed with the clanking of walking bones as he ran blindly.

He was unsure of where he was; the ground felt softer, yet it remained firm, as if he was stepping from the creek in the forest. Sounds of his feet and breathing echoed as his eyes strained to see into the dim, almost non-existent light. A few more steps and the light brightened, revealing a dark silhouette in front of him.

Warmth touched his cheeks and his eyes began to droop. The figure kept their back to him as he sunk down to the floor. His fingers brushed the sand below him, feeling more tired by the second. His body was stiff, his clothes were wet and dirty, his toes were cold and he was tired from his run. The fire comforted the worn boy as he struggled to stay awake. A tiny familiar voice whispered into his ear and told him to rest, that nothing would happen to him.

Link's mind continued to wander after his eyes closed. Visions of his Kokiri family flashed before his mind's eye. Saria was in her secret spot, playing her notes and smiling. Though she put her flute down, the music continued to fill the dream. Her green hair bounced slightly as she nodded before sending him away. Then he was splashing in a creek, enjoying the bright sun before everything fell dark. _Saria's Song _increased in speed, the notes hurrying the boy along. Screams could be heard and heavy footfalls filled his ears. A roaring fire sprang before him when suddenly he woke up.

"Link!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Imagine someplace peaceful. Maybe a beach, a light breeze, a few seagulls calling out, and the sand under you warming with every inch the sun climbs higher. Maybe the sea is under you, softly rocking your worries away. Can you feel the soft salt water roaming your arms as you relax completely and succumb to a wonderful state of mind?

You feel the water rush a little faster up your arm. A stronger wind replaces the easy breeze, causing a cloud to block the sun. The seagulls are no longer calling out…and actually…there is hardly any sound at all. Slowly you open your eyes and see a cloud is not blocking the sun, but a tall, deep blue wall. There's no time to panic; the wave is already crashing down on you. Did you hold your breath in time? It doesn't matter. At this moment your body is rolling from the force of the water, the currents are tugging you in every direction, and that bit of oxygen you had in your lungs was forced out a long time ago. You struggle to find the surface, and when you do, you're pulled down again. Your arms reach for the light above you, all you need is one more breath, just one, and you'll feel so much better. But you can't reach it. Finally your chest starts to ache, your heartbeat sounds like a drum, your throat feels tight, and your body goes still.

That's how the little boy felt the moment he woke up.

"Link!"

His chest heaved and his hands shook as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. Resting his forehead, trying to find comfort, he thought of how stupid he was for leaving the forest. It was careless of his friends to willingly let him leave…to send him away. His heart ached at the thought no one wanted him anymore. Was the whole thing a way to get him to leave? _Saria's Song_ drifted in his mind. Tears welled up; it hurt to think Saria didn't care for him. Was it because he kept growing?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Navi," Link whispered.

He finally looked around, rubbing his eyes of the unshed tears, and took in his surroundings. He saw that he was in fact in a cave; he had thought as much the night before. He took notice of the various things scattered around him. Upon further inspection he saw that they were his belongings. A jolt of panic raced through his body, causing him to jump up and look about the floor wildly. Navi, feeding off his nervous energy swarmed the cave in confusion.

"Link! What is it?"

"The emerald," he replied hurriedly.

Navi swept around him and stopped in front of his face, pausing her charge's search mid step. Link looked at his faerie, beyond the bright light she emitted that others could see, he looked and took in her features no one else but he could notice. Her hair was spiked and blue, with silver strands, quite longer, on either side of her head in braids. Just as all faeries of Kokiri, her eyes gave no color but a black pupil, making it feel as if her face melted into her eye sockets. Her skin was milk white, yet at times it seemed her body was transparent. It had been a shock to see four arms instead of two like him and the other Kokiri children, but Link knew Navi was perfect. He had asked her why she had two sets of wings during their walk to find Hyrule. She had informed him that one set was to fly while the other was for protection. "You'll see one day" she had told him.

"Is safe," she cut in. Her tiny blue lips smiled at him before she flew away to land on something.

He walked over and saw she was crouched on his cap where he had been laying. She pulled the lid open to show the golden and green Spiritual Stone nestled safely inside. He gave a small smile and placed the stone in his small pouch and donned his cap. As if reading his mind, Navi rose to collect his things, starting by folding his now-dry blanket. Little by little his things were secured into his pack and pouches before nodding at Navi and walking down the tunnel to the outside.

The sun greeted them, giving them a refreshing kind of warmth to their bodies. Link closed his eyes and steadied his breathing; it was time to launch into the quest again. All he needed was a little moment to ready his soul. He could not dwell on the doubts that seeped into his mind; the Great Tree had told him his destiny was out of the forest, and he intended to find it.

"Leaving without a farewell?"

Navi gave a startled flutter as Link, also startled, gave a quiet surprised gasp as they turned to the voice. There stood a young girl with a slight frown upon her face. In her hand she held a rope with birds hanging from knots while her other hand rested on a strap across her chest. Long black braids fell from her short, wild hair with bright yellow beads on the ends that matched her eyes. Her bare feet were dirty but the over-sized tunic appeared clean, save for the slight blood from her apparent hunt.

"Yes," he replied, still looking about her ensemble, noticing a dagger as well as arrows and a bow. "I thank you for the night and wish to repay you one day, but I must go."

"You are a boy from the forest, where would be of such importance to leave so quickly?"

The question was expected, but it was the tone in her voice that surprised him. There was something in her words he wanted to know; as if she knew already. He didn't want to tell her, but the thought of keeping secrets didn't encourage him to keep his mouth shut. She did save his life after all. He owed her, that was certain, but what would that be?

"I have business in Hyrule," Link finally answered.

"I find this information interesting," she mused with a little shake of her hair. It was a wild mop of hair, and it fell every which way, but she didn't seem too bothered by it.

Her bright yellow eyes scanned him and darted to the faerie above his shoulder, before raising her hand and pointing. She told him to walk over the hill and he would see the walls. She left them then, walking into the cave he had guessed she claimed. Slowly he turned and made his way to the top of the hill. From there he could see a high natural wall, opened as if an entrance, though he could not see what could be resting there. A bridge was barely visible as well from his point, sloping over a river that was spilling and traveling to a brick wall. The drawbridge he saw and his heart leapt; it was thrilling in a way, but he was scared as well. Link continued to look around and noticed paths snaking and forking, obviously leading to the rest of the land he would maybe travel.

He looked down to his belt and saw his flute dangling there. The memory of the bridge sprang in his mind. The ocarina was in his pouch, just in reach. She had told him to play her song when he needed her, when he needed to feel calm, if he ever needed reassurance. But he wasn't in the forest any longer.

"We will see Hyrule, Navi. We are out of the forest and in a field, and we will be in a town."

"Are you ready? Have you thought this through?" Navi asked, peering at her charge with curious eyes.

"There is nothing to think about yet," he said quietly, as if he was telling the slight breeze that was lifting his hair from his forehead. He scratched his head and righted his cap half-heartedly.

With a nod to himself he turned and faced the high, bricked wall that led to Hyrule. Navi settled upon his cap and kept her beady eyes ever-searching for signs of danger. It would be up to her, for Link had no sword and little damage could be done to large fiends with a weak shield and a small slingshot. She only hoped help would be found beyond the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do sincerely apologize for the delay. Here is the next chapter and another step. Within a few days I will upload another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Eight

There were a lot of new things in Link's life. A few things he enjoyed, like the sun, and the vast grassy plains and the way the sky lit up with the help of the moon. Things such as the skeletons, the eerie plant fiends that chased him away from which they dwelled, and the feeling of being so small in the world, made him weary and skeptical. Honestly it was scary; he was alone with a small creature as a companion in a new world trying to fulfill a quest he knew nothing about.

Never had he been taught about Spiritual Stones. He only knew of the stones that slept in the bottom of the creek that babbled through the woods. Hyrule had never reached his ears while he grew around the other children either. The farthest Link had ever traveled from the Great Deku was into the Maze of Meadows on his way to find Saria and play hide and seek with her. No other sounds had sang him to sleep or eased his soul throughout his waking activities but the birds in the treetops and the water trickling around the tree houses along with the buzzes and flutters of faeries and bugs.

It was wonderful, all of it; the rushing, the sounds, and the thrill. The guards at the front gate paid no attention to the small, lone boy; Navi was hidden under his cap, peaking under the brim and taking in the sights as her charge looked about the town. Link was unsure if faeries were welcomed outside Kokiri and told her to stay out of sight. His command had fallen short as he looked up and saw the colors, the crowd, and the essence of the place.

Tall walls with dark-glassed windows rose on either side of him with staircases lining the stone buildings which led to weathered doors. On the cobble-stone street were small shops lined up; merchants selling fruit, carts full of vegetables, a woman standing beside a stack of wooden baskets for sale, and even a small shack-like structure with fish hanging from knotted ropes.

Kids smaller than himself ran around chasing what Navi explained were dogs and cats and the white birds were chickens. Everyone was smiling, unless they were yelling about a price. A few guards walked around the area in twos, but they were not concerned with the heightened voices. Iron arms reached from the buildings and held small signs; a blacksmith was set up on the corner, a baker was selling some bread, the sharp chomp of a knife hitting a tablet through a slab of meat, and somewhere above the first floor on the balcony stood many women looking down to the crowd and smiling.

There were a few other signs up, all of them bright colored, but the words were too big for him. But he was too busy listening to the people talk; so many different voices, so many different things. The air had a flavor to it, but it was ever-changing. Fish hung in the air, wet dog flew across the streets, brews lifted into the breeze, the stench of hot metal stalked the walkways…it was a wonderful smell. Something else too, he could sense it, was in the air. It was electrifying. Smiles were everywhere, in the faces of the people hanging decorations, the women looking at the material, the kids waving their little flags in the air as they ran.

"Oh, yes, I know…"

"The best for the night…"

"Will I see you…"

"Near the fountain…"

"The ceremony…"

"What is it, Navi? What makes them so happy?" Link whispered, seemingly, to himself. Navi wiggled around and slid by his ear.

"They speak of a ceremony. It must involve the Royal Family, for the insignia is being placed at all corners of the town. Look," she whispered, moving his head to the flags hanging above the drawbridge arch.

Link's eyes widened. Memories, no, dreams, came to life before his eyes. The paintings along his wooden walls in his tree house burned to life. There, hanging all around and bouncing in step of the soldiers' armor was the angles…the same angles the faeries had shown him after returning outside of the Great Deku. Why hadn't he realized it then? And what's more, how did he know that symbol if he had only known the Kokiri Forest as home?

* * *

It was spectacular: lights, music, dancing, colors, and energy. It was all around him. Navi jittered in the collar of Link's tunic, feeding off the extra energy exposed throughout the cobble-stone courtyard. Children danced on the fountain edge and splashed in the water in delight. The adults swung around in circles, grabbing others to join them and drinking heavily. Lanterns shone through colored paper, burning into the dark sky of night. Music soared through the air; drums, flutes, stringed instruments and bells were being played by smiling people, always being cheered for by the dancers and drinkers.

Link's hand twitched at his flute hanging from his belt. He yearned to join in and play the new notes. He had never heard such melodies before: it was far different than Saria teaching him. He jerked the string free and clasped his hand around the gift. He vowed to cherish it forever, and he played it often. It was a celebration, and he wanted to feel part of the crowd.

"Are you going to play?"

Link whirled around and met a pair of eyes he had only seen twice. Before him was the dark-haired, bright-eyed girl who had saved him. He looked at her again and saw she was no longer wearing the blood-smeared tunic, but a simple dark material over her tights. Her hair was still wild and messy, with thin braids hanging around her shoulders, and her feet were no longer bare; instead she wore short, dark leather boots. She tilted her head impatiently, showing the angles of her face as the lights shone from her right.

"Well?" she asked.

"I am unsure," he replied finally, scratching his head.

"There will be a contest," she said as she looked at the musicians. "A prize awaits the best with their talent of music. Perhaps you should try," she added, looking at him.

"I am uncertain," he said again, feeling nervous under her gaze.

The music had died and the crowd was shifting as if on cue. Again his hand was grasped and his body jerked around the people, following the girl blindly once more. He heard a flute; somewhere someone was playing a tune. Then he heard a series of bells in beautiful succession. A beat of drums thrummed through the audience. Only until he was pushed up a set of steps did he realize why the people cheered; he was on a stage, the same stage the others were on. With a start he looked down to the girl who only nodded.

He looked down to the flute in his hand. Saria had given it to him; it was her own handy work for she had whittled it from her very own tree. The leaf design snaked around the flute; it was a reminder of where he came from. He looked up to a sea of faces and sucked in a breath. Navi tugged at his pointed ear and whispered to him. He looked in his pouch and found his ocarina. It had also been a gift from Saria. How he wished she could see him, see where he was at that moment.

He could see her in the secret spot deep within the Maze of Meadows, sitting on the stump as she played her flute. Her lovely green hair seemed to always float around her, much like a disturbance of mud in a shallow of the creek. There was no other color like her eyes: of all the shades of green within Kokiri Forest, her eyes would never be matched. Neither would her voice. She had a beautiful heart and her soul seeped through her words. Saria was encouraging, smart, funny, reliable, and unforgettable. She had told him he would do great things, and she knew he would succeed….

Link opened his eyes and saw many eyes on him. He unconsciously lowered his hands, which clasped the ocarina, and gazed around the crowd. There, on a platform he had not noticed before, sat a large man. Next to him was a thin woman, and on the other, a small girl. Around them stood guards proudly displaying the symbol that had swam in his dreams. Suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers, interrupting his moment. Navi cheered from under his cap as he looked back down to the stairs. Somehow he had known the girl would have disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

As it turns out, Hyrule enjoyed rewarding those who did great things. And Link had played one of the most beautiful melodies the town had ever heard. In fact, the winner was chosen by the Princess of Hyrule, for it was a celebration of her birthday. The festivities continued while Link was led away from the stage, through the crowd, and to the platform he had spotted. Now closer, he could see the man was important, and after Navi told him, he realized it was a family: a mother, a father, and a daughter. The Royal Family, Navi whispered lightly from under his cap.

The king was a big man, Link thought, as he watched him stand from his exquisite chair. His shoulders were broad above long legs, and atop held a headful of brown hair, and an impressive mustache. His eyes twinkled, almost a pale blue, but the lantern did not give enough light to see the true color. Beside him stood a tall woman, with bright hair braided over her shoulder, with clasped hands before her patiently. A movement caught his eye, making his hands twitch – if it hadn't been for the guards, he would have pulled his sword…if it hadn't been broken – and soon watched a girl his size move to stand beside the man. She bore the symbol of angles proudly as did her mother and father. All three of them were dressed beautifully while a few surrounding watchers bore dull matching clothes in the shadows.

Her eyes shone brightly against the light, a small smile played at her lips, her tiny hand childishly clutched her father's cape that hung over his shoulder. Link felt a tug at his mouth; he wanted to grin, but was it acceptable? He had never been around higher powers other than the Great Deku, but royalty? He was idly aware of his appearance: his tunic was dirty and torn, his hair felt dirty under his stained cap, and he was sure something was smudged on his face somewhere, not to mention the scratches that were trying to heal on his knees and hands. At these thoughts he immediately shrunk back into himself, as if he could hide.

"What is your name, child?"

Link looked up to the man, the king, and found him peering down curiously.

"Link," he answered hastily. He took a deep breath and tried again. "They called me Link."

"Where do you call home, Link?" He asked. "Have you found trouble tonight?" he added, looking at down at the boy's appearance.

"No, sir, no trouble here," Link responded, looking up at the king, curious if he was breaking any rules. He barely heard Navi tell him to stand straight and confident. "I traveled here, from Kokiri Forest."

"A child of the Deku," the woman said in surprise, stepping forward to peer at him closer. "Darling," she said, looking up to her husband, "shall we take him in? He will have no family…." She let her sentence fade, as if afraid of hurting Link's feelings.

"Link," a small voice piped up, a light, sweet voice. "Would you like to come with us?"

The small princess was now standing in front of her father, her hands clasped together before her as her mother had surely shown her. She stood tall and proud, with a kind smile and questioning eyes. She looked at Link, ignoring the looks from the others. He looked around and stopped when his eyes met a hard set of a woman's. She was tall and intimidating, more so, he thought, than the king. He forced his eyes back to the girl, afraid to anger the dark skinned woman.

That's when it happened. His heart sped up, his nerves jumped under his skin, and something deep inside felt as if it would burst. Navi seemed to vibrate from under his cap; he knew she could feel his energy. He felt a light pulse at his side, and immediately thought of the stone. His only option would be to accept, to find a hiding place for the Spiritual Stone inside the castle. It wanted to be in Hyrule, he could _feel_ it.

A tiny hand made its way toward him and waited. The princess was extending her offer personally to him. He looked again at her, into her eyes, and scratched his head absent-mindedly before taking her hand with a shy grin. She smiled brightly and led him to her chair, motioning for him to sit. He shook his head in protest, about to tell her it was her seat, her royal seat, when another chair was settled behind her. It was an ordinary wooden chair, Link saw, and found it didn't fit for the princess of a kingdom to occupy such a normal chair, when he was sitting in a plush armed chair.

"I know what you are thinking," she said as she continued to gaze about the festival, "but if you stand I will continue to sit in this seat. I am quite capable of enjoying myself without a cushioned chair."

Link looked at her as she stared out. He was unsure if all royalty was generous, or if it happened on occasion, but she seemed final in her words. Looking out as his companion he watched as flames were tossed, knives thrown, targets shattered, and laughter rise into the night. Colorful lights shone around the square and music continued to play while others danced and sang. It was beautiful in a way, and he knew Saria would have enjoyed the show as much as he was.

"What was that song you played?"

Link looked over to see the princess bobbing her head slightly to the beat of the drums in the street. It seemed her face was always smiling and he wondered if it was expected of her. He realized she avoided looking at him and immediately thought his dirtiness was the reason. His cheeks flushed in hidden embarrassment.

"A song I learned long ago," he replied, thinking of the green eyes he grew up seeing every moment he woke.

"Long ago?" she seemed to giggle a little. "Link, you are hardly older than I," she said with a quick smile before looking at the jester again.

The hard-looking woman from before knelt down on the princess' other side, whispering lightly into her ear. Link watched the small girl go still and wondered what could have startled her. He instantly felt hot at the thought she was in trouble. The woman started to stand and met his eyes steadily. Slowly she turned and finally broke eye contact before slipping into the shadows again, hovering slightly behind the princess.

Navi watched from Link's cap and whispered to him, telling him things and teaching him of the life of a town. He was amazed at all the things adults were capable of. It never really crossed his mind; why would he try to find origin when he was happy in his home? But after seeing families and stages of growth, he wondered how long he had been in the forest, and if he was to grow or become a tree. All around the bright angles shone proudly. A symbol he had somehow known before leaving the Kokiri.

The Great Deku had mentioned destiny, something Link was only familiar with from tales the others had told him as he reached their size. Often they told of stories and he always wondered if it had been dreams they had seen, or memories from a past life. Saria had once told him she remembered little things from her life before Kokiri, but that soon it would be lost, no matter how often she would tell of them. Had the symbol been lost because he had not been capable of telling others? Or had the symbol been lost so he couldn't tell the others? Destiny, he thought, to tell a story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Another chapter will be up within the next 24 hours. Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Ten

Flames erupted before his eyes. He staggered back, almost falling as his heel slipped off the edge behind him. He gained his balance and clutched the ground, his fingers digging into the dark, wispy dirt. Slowly he stood, noticing his knees stained black from hitting the ground, and looked up. The floor was bright. Sweat dripped from his brow and stung his eyes. Hastily he wiped away the drops and looked up; above him was darkness. His ears heard a strange noise in the distance, closing in.

"Wake, young Link," a voice said not so softly. "I knocked and you did not answer."

Link opened his eyes in a daze. The dream had been so real, he felt his forehead for sweat but there was nothing there. He looked to the voice and saw the same woman who had been close to the young princess' side the night before. She looked down at him before turning and laying something on the bench. He looked about; he was in an unfamiliar room, with bright light streaming onto light stoned walls. He blinked away his sleepiness and sat up from his bed, an unfamiliar bed.

"Change your clothes. I will wait outside."

He watched her leave and close the door behind her before he jumped from the plush cushions and blankets. On the bench was a pair of leather boots, a tunic that looked his size, and even a dark purple cap to match. Beside the bed was a table with a bowl of water and a cloth, which he guessed to use as he wished. He washed his face and doused his hair before changing his clothes, sure to apply his belt and pouches to his new wardrobe. Navi zoomed around the room, glad to stretch her wings. She did not like hiding from others, she was not used to it.

"Navi, hide," he said to her, making her exploration come to a halt. His heart cringed at the look on her face; she looked defeated and disappointed. "I promise we'll do something today, where you can be out," he added as she tucked herself under his cap, hoping it would ease her sadness.

When he opened the door he saw the mysterious woman standing across the hall, arms folded and head down. She turned and walked away, leaving Link to guess to follow. He followed her through corridors and down stairs, past portraits and pottery. Guards stood at the start of every hall, something that made Link feel imprisoned. He obediently followed and kept his mouth shut, but his eyes wandered over everything he passed. The woman led him through an open area, allowing him more time to watch her. He realized she wore the same dark purple as he was currently wearing, though of a material he had never seen. He rolled his eyes at himself; of course, it was not like he saw many kinds, he was fresh from the woods after all. Her boots were tough and tall. She had a type of guarding plates on her chest and around her waist.

"His Highness awaits, young Link," she said again, opening double doors and showing him a grand room with a table.

"Link!"

He had no time to look around; his name was called to a voice he was only faintly aware made his heart jump. He looked up to see the first family he had ever known of sitting, looking expectantly.

"Come and sit," the king said, gesturing to an empty seat.

He felt the woman nudge him forward and shyly walked toward the chair. Immediately a plateful of fruits, breads, chunks of yellow stuff, and a goblet of something were placed in front of him. He picked up a berry he knew and popped it in his mouth. A low growl sounded from his stomach, causing everyone in the room, including the maids, to pause and look at him. He blushed and smiled shyly. The princess giggled and shook her head before biting into her own strawberry.

"You must have had some journey, Link. You fell sound asleep last night and the food agrees with you quite well. Did you sleep well?"

Link looked at the woman, his dream flashing before his eyes, and nodded slightly. She only nodded with a smile and looked at her husband to start a conversation. The princess scooted over to Link and held out her hand.

"I'm Zelda, I'm afraid I was rude and did not introduce myself when we first met."

Link looked at her hand and back to her face questionably. She only giggled quietly before grasping his hand. The gesture made him think of Saria and their moment on the bridge before he left. He didn't realize the young princess had let go of his hand, he was deep in thought. He was thinking of the forest, and the familiar hum that was difficult to sense.

"Link," the king stated, requesting his attention. "Would you like to take a look around?"

"I'll show him, Father, I would very much like to stretch my legs," Princess Zelda put in.

Link nodded and was pulled from his chair and out the room before he could wonder the proper way of excusing himself. The princess held onto his hand as she ran between the many pillars, making him wonder where the other girl had gone, the one who had pushed him onto the stage. He didn't realize she had been speaking to him and shook his head to concentrate.

"…and so much more!" she exclaimed. "Here, this way, I want to show you something."

They slowed to a walk as they stepped through an archway. Guards bowed slightly as they passed before resuming their post in attention. It was a beautiful day. Link loved being outside; though it was not like Kokiri are, it was still comforting. The faint sounds of armor meeting armor reached his ears from across the path, and also the unsteady pace of thumps. An elderly man opened a wooden gate to allow entrance. Once inside Link gasped.

Horses lined the stable, some dark, some light, others shared different shades. Zelda smiled and tugged at Link to follow. Inside a far gate was a small white pony. The old man appeared with a pale of oats and placed it on the ground. Link was soon informed by Zelda that she was feeding her pony, a gift from her father. He was admiring the creature when a strange cry reached his ears. A few men ran past the kids before Link followed, ignoring the shouts of the princess. A hand grasped Link's arm and stopped him short. He flung around forcefully before realizing it was the king. Immediately he stood straight with his head down, hands at his side.

"Zelda," he called, still looking at the boy. "Show our guest the orchard."

"Yes, Father," she responded, taking Link's hand once again and leading him away.

He was being treated like a child, he thought. He was always treated equally, but this new world saw him as a little boy, and he did not care for it. He tugged his hand free of the princess' tender grasp as he brewed some more. Why was he still in the castle anyway? Why was he brought here? Who had the thought of-

He was shoved aside, causing him to snap his head up in surprise. Zelda stood there, a look of anger upon her face, her hands in tiny fists beside her. His eyes remained wide as he righted himself before another wave of anger flared.

"What was that for?"

"Your rudeness," she answered sternly. "It is uncalled for."

"Quit grabbing my hand."

"I will touch you if I please," she said, righting her posture.

"You will not touch me again, Princess," he threatened.

She shoved him again, which caused him to push her back. She did so again, this time with her foot behind his to shove him down. He was caught by surprise again and did not have time to roll once he made contact with the ground. His back hit and he sounded with a gasp. It was unclear if he was surprised at the force or if he already knew his pouch had opened. He met her wide eyes and knew she had seen it. He rolled on top of the Spiritual Stone and grabbed it before jumping to his feet.

"That in your hand-"

"Don't step any closer," he warned at her advance.

"But, Link, you do not under-"

"I warned you," he said again.

She stepped again, ignoring him, looking as if she was seeing something else. A memory he thought; he had seen that look on Saria's face before, when she was telling him a story of her past. Her hand was stretched towards him, almost to him.

"Zelda," a voice sounded between them, snapping them both to pay attention.

The light-haired woman was there, as always, striding toward them. There was something about her presence that made Link falter. The way she looked at him sometimes… He felt numb as she stopped in front of him and plucked the Spiritual Stone from his hands. She looked at it slowly, turning it around to see all angles, before handing it to Zelda.

"I believe it is time," she finished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Eleven

Traveling through the land brought many new treasures for his eyes. He saw trees unlike those in the forest, a bright sun that never penetrated the leafy canopy in Kokiri, and the vastness of grass that resided in the Hyrule fields. Yes, many new things met his eyes, including the structure he was being led to. Link had never been in a chapel and the only sanctuary he knew was the Great Deku. No, this was something else. The beat of his heart was oddly calm while the pull of his soul strengthened. He followed the quiet Zelda, who was clutching the Kokiri Emerald.

Impa, the light-haired woman, opened a set of tall doors with a design of a sword, the angles he somehow knew, three women, and a bunch of orbs. Once inside he saw a deep purple cloth leading to a platform. Around him were tall walls with grand colored windows. Each of them a different color, depicting a different theme, though he could only recognize fire and water and the green of a forest he had known. Beyond the raised platform stood a strong wall with a giant stack of angles upon it, the gold shining brightly against the traces of light.

Link watched the princess walk to the platform and delicately place the stone. A musical note sounded, a sound of the forest, before it twirled to its rhythm. His breath caught in his throat as he ran forward and tried to grab it; the Spiritual Stone was firmly in place. Zelda reached for his hand, but stopped short before pulling her hand to her side again. Their eyes met and she slowly shook her head. She beckoned him to sit on the steps with her.

"I would like to tell you a story, Link," she said softly, looking ahead of her to the doors they had entered. When he didn't reply she continued. "Long ago three goddesses fought to hinder chaos. Din, the Goddess of Power, created the red earth with fire. Mountains grew, valleys fell, and trees sprouted. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, made law and truth to the land. By her hand water spread along the land and nourished the soil. The last sister, Farore of Courage, gave life to live lawfully and all that would balance life. By her breath the wind carried seeds and changed the seasons. Together they gave life and seeing all was well, they decided to leave a piece of each as a reminder.

"But no, no one could take the gifts of the Goddesses; it was too much to bear. Din brought dirt to their feet as Nayru shed beautiful tears. They created a mold for Farore to breathe life into. The last act of mortals' eyes was the sisters leaving the world in Hylia's immortal hands, spearing into the sky to never return.

"For years, many years, she performed her duties to her makers. Though she could have whatever she wanted she longed for a life as the people. She could have no real love, for men continued to grow, and she feared her children would be cursed. Hylia held the powers within her, but she no longer wanted them. She went deep into the woods and cut a lock of hair. As she buried the green threads she gave the power of Farore to nature, to guard its essence. Hylia then traveled the mountain; over rocks, through trees, around fiends and with a wave of her hand at the peak, the top crumbled away. Slowly she sliced her hand and poured her blood, causing the mountain bowels to dissolve to liquid fire. Again she rid of an essence, praying Din would not lash at her. As she made her way down the mountain she became weak and fell. Her gifts gone but one, the powers that gave her life were gone and killing her. Within her she found strength to continue on, for she had Nayru's power to give. The sound of a babbling brook pulled Hylia forward. It was all she had to touch the water. Tears fell from her eyes, pain and relief, and she collapsed into the stream. Her power crumbled the pebble bed and created a waterfall, her tears falling delicately. Hylia's life was over. She wanted a life and it caused her death. The Goddesses felt the change and raised the turned-mortal.

"'Why, our daughter, must you give your life?' they asked her. 'What is life without death?' she asked them. She was beaten down and hopeless, even in the presence of the sisters. 'And now you are dead,' they told her. 'I wanted love, I had none, so I wanted death,' Hylia responded. You know what they said, Link? They told her, 'Your death has brought life, our daughter, look,' and they showed her.

"Before her eyes stood the beginning of a grand tree with two children leaning against it sleeping, both with smiles on their faces. In a flash of light she was surrounded by liquid fire among moving rocks; creatures of the mountain. Another flash and she saw fish swimming wildly, but when they jumped up from the lake's surface she saw faces, arms, legs - _people_. They told their daughter she done well by them and gave her a mortal life. She stayed at Lake Hylia and married a fisherman and had children. She died happily there, as a mortal just as she had always wanted."

Link looked back to the Kokiri Emerald in awe, thinking of Hylia in the forest he knew as home. Slowly he stood and looked at the golden figure, remembering his dreams and the haunting images.

"That is the Tri Force," Zelda said beside him, looking at the angles proudly. "It represents the three gifts of the Goddesses. When Hylia became mortal the sisters crystalized their gifts and in a way, knighted the people from Hylia to guard their source of essence."

"The Great Deku," Link whispered.

"'And the essence of the Tri Force is protected to remain separate until destiny calls,'" Zelda recited as if by memory. "There are many stories telling of the reaction of the three together. No one, though, can know how to claim the gifts of the Great Sisters, for they never have been given. I have dreams of beautiful stones, a powerful sword, fierce fires, and an evil laugh. I see many things as I sleep, Link, and I am fearful of what may come. I have seen you. In my dreams I would see a sleeping boy with a faint light above him. I have seen a light burn as the sun and you wake. I have seen you angry and joyous, weeping and bloody. Then there is darkness before waking."

"It is much to take in," Impa said from a distance. Link had almost forgotten about her. "Princess, we should go, time has passed quickly and night is falling."

"Funny," Zelda said to herself, "within the Temple of Time the sun continues on." She looked at Link and smiled. "Another time, then, Link."

He watched her leave, her dress waving slightly about her as she walked with elegance she was sure to have for all her years. He looked at the darkened windows before making his exit, only stealing a glance to the green and gold emerald again. Unsure of how to make it to his room he took a left and looked for a window. Once the coast was clear he peered through and crawled out. He climbed to a ledge and continued up, needing to clear his head and loving the dangerous distraction.

Sitting on the statue on the castle wall corner he thought about Zelda's words. She had mentioned destiny, as the Great Deku had before he left the forest. She had dreams too, she said, she dreamed of beautiful stones. He needed the other two; perhaps his destiny was to see what would happen when the Tri Force power was formed.

"Navi," he whispered as he looked over the town beyond the Royal Guard.

"Yes?" she asked, stretching her wings gratefully.

"What do you think?"

"The Great Deku said destiny would find you here," she replied.

"Yes," Link agreed lightly, distracted with the visions of his own dream.

He didn't know when he would feel the need to pursue the other Spiritual Stones, but he knew it was part of the reason he was away from home. Time, he thought. The Temple of Time is such a peculiar title. All of his life he never knew consequences of time, and in a few short days he was learning much on the subject. It had eluded him for he could only guess years, but he was uncertain of how that affected him. There was only one way to find out, he told himself. There was only one way to find time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay. I had to find a way to shortcut and download my chapter...I have no idea why this site doesn't like my computer. Again, I am sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Twelve

As long as he could remember, Link had always had interesting dreams and would display what his mind could see. Saria encouraged his drawings, saying the mind carries many things in life that are burdens or reminders. After Impa had spotted some drawings on the floor of Link's room she brought him sheets of parchment and coal. She told him he could continue, for his soul was speaking to him. It had confused him at first; did he listen to Impa, or to his friend back home? It had taken a while for him to realize they were both right.

Piles of drawings littered the floor, bed, and night table, all depicting strange things he was not familiar with. Zelda had asked to see them and told him they were beautiful messages from a higher power, guiding him. She had suggested Impa look at them to see if she could understand them. Link agreed, but the tug in his chest hadn't made him feel like leaving yet, and he was unsure if he was waiting on it, or if it was waiting on him.

Link stood from his place on the floor. The light was starting to shine into the window, waking the world. He shuffled the drawings aside with his foot and huffed. He needed a break from his mind. Navi caught up to him and perched under his cap next to his ear. She was still hiding from everyone, and she did not like it. He walked down the corridors aimlessly; it was too early to visit the stables, and the kitchens were empty of pastries he was sure, so he walked around to the bottom level.

His ears perked at the sound of shouts and he ran for them. He heard clashes and sharp clangs piercing the air, echoing towards him. He slid to a halt and saw two men with raised swords and shields attacking one another. Surely this was no attack? Before he could think he ran into the room, dead set on separating the two, when a hand grasped the scruff of his tunic and pulled him back. He turned sharply, ready to lash out, when again it was the king. Link scratched his head and bowed his head.

"Link, you seem to act before you think. Were you afraid this was an attack?"

"I was confused, sir," Link replied, looking up to the king.

"Do you know how to use a sword, Link?"

"Yes, sir, but I no longer have one," he replied. At the king's frown her elaborated, "It broke during my travel here to your kingdom."

"Well, I'm sure we have one you can use," he said, glancing at a soldier behind him who left quickly. "Here, take this," he said after the man reappeared, holding out a short sword to the boy.

Link took the sword gratefully and held it out, weighing it. He swung it experimentally; it was heavier than his first sword, and of metal instead of wood. Slowly his fingers ran over the blade, imagining the pain he could cause with such a weapon. The sound of metal on metal met his ears again and he turned to look at the two soldiers from before.

"They are sparring. It means they are using techniques but are not aiming to harm," the king said from behind him. "Would you like to try?"

"Yes, sir," he replied eagerly. It had been too long since he last held a sword. At the man's gesture he turned and stepped down into the small arena.

Link looked at the man before him; he was tall, thin, stepping forward with his right foot, and used his sword in the other hand. He sized the man up as Mido had taught him to do. His words echoed in his head, "Watch the opponent before confronting it…be smart." If only Mido could have seen him at the moment.

The soldier brought his sword down to Link, but he rolled to the side and slapped his opponent's leg with his blade. He looked surprised, causing a chuckle to float around, before he swung again, across to the boy. This time he ducked and tapped the man's hand up from him. Before he could advance Link was flipped back and readied himself. Back and forth they sparred, but Link was getting bored. The soldier brought his sword down, hard, and Link blocked it with his own blade, slid under with the force, kicked his foot out and knocked the man down to the ground. He wasted no time; he kicked away the other sword, crawled onto his chest and held the tip of his blade to the man's throat.

The room was quiet. Link looked up to the others and saw not only the king and his men, but the princess and queen as well. All of them were staring with wide eyes. Only then did he realize his cap was missing. He jumped to his feet as Navi landed on his shoulder. He bent down and retrieved his purple cap, guessing it had fallen off when he tripped the other man. His hand gripped the sword; would he need to fight his way out?

"You _are_ a child of the Kokiri!" Zelda squealed, running towards him and stopping to peer at the bright light of Navi's. She saw Link was taken aback and amended. "Well, we all hear stories and rumors and in these days we never know what is truth and what is only silliness. I never saw your faerie and was wondering if Kokiri did not have winged companions or if you were being dishonest," she said quickly, still excited. She lowered her voice and added, "I now see the light in my dreams, it was your companion over you."

"Link, follow me," said a deep voice, stopping all thoughts in the boy's head.

After glancing at Zelda and her nod of encouragement he walked up the steps, handed the sword to a soldier, placed his cap on his head, and walked through the archway, falling into step beside the king. It was a silent walk. It was a walk that could mean many things, Link thought. Navi patted Link's cheek from her perch on his shoulder, telling she was sorry she had not been more careful.

"Do not apologize, Navi," he whispered to her.

"What do you think of my kingdom, Link?" the powerful man asked.

"As it is the first I have seen, I am quite taken with it, Your Majesty," Link replied.

"So honest, yet careful with words, are you not Link? I find it refreshing. Long ago I knew a man like you," he added thoughtfully, glancing out the open widows as they walked. Link also looked and realized he didn't know the area yet. "Twelve years ago our walls were breached. Never had that happened, never had creatures found their way to our kingdom. My champion, Daltan, took control of the night and saved my life and my lovely wife's. He was rightly appointed; he was skilled with a sword, calculating of moves, and quick on his feet. He led many men and remained victorious. Daltan was well-respected and loved dearly. He died that night of the attack. I shall never forget. A beast grabbed my wife and another raised a hand to harm her. I watched as she was saved from the blow; Daltan had shielded her. He slayed the two beasts, yelled at his men to save us, and threw a dagger at an unnoticed being at my back. His last act was saving my life, something he did many times without thought.

"You remind me of him, Link. I have watched you these days of your visit and you are your own. You are honorable to those around you and incredibly loyal to your cause, whatever that may be. My daughter is fond of you, I see it clearly. She believes her dreams have come true."

They stopped at a set of large double doors and studied one another. There stood a tall man in purple, with a left-sided sheathed sword and greying specks in his brown hair and beard…with bright misty eyes. They were his daughter's eyes as well. Though Zelda's were darker, more purple than grey. And then there was the little blue-eyed boy with a faerie and purple outfit, who always carried his things with him as if ready to leave at a moment without hesitation.

The king sighed, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it, and opened the doors to step into a grand room. The large colored windows displayed battles and victors and favor of three different women. The long purple and gold rug stretched from the doors to a platform where three chairs stood. Before the platform, on a small wall, was a dagger. Link watched the man pick it up and gaze at it, as if remembering something, and then held it out to the boy.

"I want you to have this. It is the dagger that saved my life. You will travel and encounter many obstacles. I pray this may be of use to you. My daughter believes…that you will one day do great things."


End file.
